A wide variety of implements designed to perform specific tasks are available for attachment to tractors, particularly farm tractors of the type which have hydraulically operated lifting and tilting arms characteristically used with front end loader buckets. During the course of a day's work it may be necessary to switch implements at least once. In a diversified farming operation it may be convenient to change implements many times during a short time period. Accordingly, for the sake of efficiency, it is important to be able to make the desired implement changeovers with a minimum expenditure of time and effort.
Although some manufacturers do provide so-called quick attachment mechanisms, generally these mechanisms are adapted for use exclusively with their brand of implements. As a result of this, a user is restricted in his choice of implements.
It is a general object of the invention disclosed herein to provide an improved implement attaching device which may be adjusted readily to fit virtually any implement so that hookups can be effected quickly and easily. It is also an object of this invention to provide such an attaching device that is easy to use, durably constructed and economical to produce.